mrmencounterpartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Lazy
Huckleberry Pie (Strawberry Shortcake, both are lazy and dislike work), *Dennis (The Railway Series, both are lazy), *Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh, both don't move a lot and they have the same monotone voice), *Bender (Futurama, both are lazy), *Lazy Smurf (The Smurfs, both are lazy and wear hats), *Spongy (BFDI, both are lazy), *Mia (Lego Friends, both wear flip flops), *Leni Loud (The Loud House, both wear flip flops), *Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi, both are lazy and green), *Entree (Spliced!, both lazy and don't do much), *Grasshopper (Grasshopper and the Ants, both are green and lazy), *Lazy Larry (Little Monsters, both are lazy) *Andy Pipkin (Little Britain, both are lazy), *Noah (Total Drama series, both are lazy), *Daisy (The Railway Series, both are green and lazy) *Jeff and Lachlan (The Wiggles, all three are sleepy), *Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants, both are lazy and pink and green), *Templeton (Charlotte's Web, both are lazy) *Sleepy (Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, both are sleepy), *Farnsworth (The Little Engine That Could, both are lazy), *Mr. Conductor Jr (Thomas and the Magic Railroad, both are lazy and hate to do work, but Junior's lazy personality slowly disappears as the movie goes on) *Izzy Gomez (TUGS, both are lazy and sleepy), *Cat (Maurice Sendak's Little Bear, both have green (Cat has green eyes) and are often seen sleeping), *Andy Capp (Namesake series, both are lazy and wear their hats over their eyes), *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony, both can get lazy at times), *Garfield (Garfield comic strip, both have the same accent and they're very lazy), *Beetle Bailey (Namesake series, both are lazy, have green and wear hats over their eyes.) *Grandpa Lou Pickles (Rugrats, both are sleepy and have green), *Beezy (Jimmy Two Shoes, both are lazy), *Dumb Donald (Fat Albert, both are green and wear pink hats over their heads), *Boober Fraggle (Fraggle Rock, both are green and wear a hat that covers their eyes), *Abigail (Codename Kids Next Door, both wear oversized red-pink caps) *Jazz (Top Cat, both are lazy), *Z (Alphablocks, both are sleepy and green), *Merrick (The Railway series, both are sleepy), *Dizzy (The Jungle Book, both have their eyes covered), *Jack (Father Ted, both are lazy), *Breezie (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are lazy), *Master Shake (Aqua Teen Hunger Force, both are lazy), *Naveen (The Princess and the Frog, both are lazy), *Kay (The Sword in the Stone, both are lazy), *Sloth (Almost Naked Animals, both are lazy), *Boneless Chicken (Cow & Chicken, both are lazy), *Big Dog (2 Stupid Dogs, both are lazy and have their eyes covered), *Richard (The Amazing World of Gumball, both are pink and lazy), *Molly MacDonald (Arthur, both have their eyes covered), *Lee Kanker (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, both have their eyes covered), *Keroro (Sgt Frog, both green, lazy, and have hats covering their heads), *King Meteor (VGMusic (2007-), both are too lazy to release MIDIs and get their work done), *Rip Van Winkle (both are lazy), *Bagpuss (Namesake series, both are pink and sleepy), *Aaron Ighodalo (Andre Ighodalo, both are lazy), *Ginger the Cat (Fourways Farm, both are lazy), *Ermintrude (The Magic Roundabout, both are pink and wear blue hats), *Dylan (The Magic Roundabout, both are sleepy), *Dr. Atticus (Hilltop Hospital, both are green and sleep a lot), *Ted Tortoise (Henry's Cat, both are green and sleepy), *Edward (Charlie Chalk, both are lazy), *Snoozy (Perils of Penelope Pitstop, both are sleepy), *Wally Gator (Hanna-Barbera, both are green and wear floppy hats), *Pa Rugg (The Hillbilly Bears, both would rather sleep than work), *P.B. Bear (Namesake series, in bed is their favourite place to be), *Zoot (The Muppets, both are green and lazy), *Bedtime Bear (Care Bears, both are sleepy), *Pillow Featherbed (Lalaloopsy, both are sleepy and lazy), *Dozer (Animal Crossing, both are lazy and sleepy), *Katey Greene (Dead Rising 2 and Cast Zero, both are sleepy), *Lazy Zums (Zumwhere, Webkinz, all 8 are sleepy and lazy and dislike work, hence their names), *Sour Bill (Wreck-it Ralph, both are green and lazy), *Pop Fizz (Skylanders Cartoon, both get sleepy sometimes), *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons, both are sleepy and lazy), *Henry (The Railway Series, both are green and are lazy at times), *Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games, both are sleepy and lazy), *Junior (Snorks, both hate work), *Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Teen Titans, both are green and lazy). *Sleep-Pea (Poddington Peas, both are sleepy and lazy), *Spanner Wilkins (Joshua Jones, both are lazy and hate work), *Reg (The Railway Series, both have the same voice), *Squirtum (Tree Fu Tom, both have the same voice), *Snorlax (Pokemon, both are lazy and sleep heavily), *Tights Briefs (Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, both wear newsboy caps), *Bear Hugger (Punch Out, both sleep a lot), *Alarm Warner (Animaniacs Warner Superstars, both sleep a lot), *Mambo (Happily N'ever After, both are lazy), *Rogue (X-Men, both are lazy and hate work), *Sherie (Wayside, both are both sleep a lot) *Grandpa Lemon (Annoying Orange, both sleep heavily) *Coach Z (Homestar Runner, both are green and have similar shapes) *Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are always sleeping) *Lunk, Slumbo and Chomly (Mixels, all 4 of them are lazy) *Mike (The Railway Series, both are green (Although Mike is now red), and have the same voice) *Oliver the Excavator (The Railway Series, both have green and the same voice) *Fred (The Railway Series, both are lazy) *Walter Raccoon (PB&J Otter, both sleep a lot) *Bladvic (Legends Of Chima, both are sleepy) *Zee (Oddbods, both are green and lazy) *Orbot (Sonic the Hedgehog series, both are lazy) *Spike (The Land Before Time, both are green and sleep a lot) *Jerome and Judy (The Railway Series, all 3 are green and heavy sleepers. Mr. Lazy and Jerome have the same voice) *Sougo Okita (Gintama, both lazy and Sleeping) *Peter Griffin (Family Guy) both are lazy. *Dave Lister (Red Dwarf) both are lazy and dislike work. *Jeremy Johnson (Phineas and Ferb, both are green and laid-back) *Pops (The Muppets, both sleep a lot) *Pappy (Rolie Polie Olie, both sleep a lot) *Captain Zemo (The Letter People, both sleep a lot) *Nantucket (TUGS, both sleep a lot) *Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures, both sleep a lot) *Lil' Sneezer (Tiny Toon Adventures, both sleep a lot) *Rotor Walrus (Sonic the Hedgehog, both sleep a lot) *Lazy Villagers (Animal Crossing, all are lazy) *Private Bailey (Beetle Bailey, both lazy and have their eyes covered) *Richard Dawson (Match Game 77, both are lazy and sleep a lot) *Lullaby (The Sing Along Kins, both sleep a lot) *Mack (Cars, both are sleepy) *Sleepy Beepy (My Little Animals, both are sleepy) *Ralphie Tennelli (The Magic School Bus, both have green, wear a red hat and are laid-back) *Six (Seven Little Monsters, they both sleep sometimes) *ROBLOX (both are lazy) *Hoarse (Pink Panther and Pals, both are lazy) *Pillow (Battle For BFDI, both are sleepy) *Slakoth and Slaking (Pokémon, All 3 are lazy) *Lucy Loud (The Loud House, both have their eyes covered, are quiet and don't smile much) *Lazy Lucy (Namesake Series, both have lazy in their names and are lazy) *Sanford Buckwald (Bordertown, both are lazy, skinny and wears hats) *Major Disappointment (Massive Monster Mayhem, both are lazy) *Jughead Jones (Archie series, both wear hats, have green, sleep and tend to be lazy) *Godzilla (Namesake series, both go to sleep sometimes) *King Kong (Namesake series, both can go to sleep sometimes) *Ongo (Jelly Jamm, both are quiet and have eyes covered) *Maria Mole (Zuzubalândia, both are sleepy) *Jimmy Z (Wild Kratts, both are laidback and love to relax) Gallery Patrick.PNG|Patrick Huckleberry Pie and Pupcake.jpg|Huckleberry Pie Snorlax.PNG|Snorlax Dozer.PNG|Dozer Nate.PNG|Nate Otis.PNG|Otis eeyore.png|Eeyore Garfield_garfield.png|Garfield Sloth.jpg|Sloth IMG_0185.PNG|Roblox|link=Roblox Screenshot 20190508-083659 Photos.jpg|Jughead Jones Category:Main series Category:The Mr. Men Show